An Afternoon with the High Warlock
by sarcastic-southern-bookworm
Summary: Alec spends an afternoon with the High Warlock. Set sometime during City of Ashes, maybe before the 'fell on your neck' coversation Alec has with Jace. The charactes don't belong to me. Partially inspired by Kurt and Blaine's kiss on Glee.


**A/N: So the past week I've been reading the Mortal Instruments again in preparation for the new book City of Fallen Angels and catching up on Glee. So I've got Alec and Magnus and Kurt and Blaine running through my head and there are few things more **_**delicious**_** to me than two guys kissing. So I was sitting in my Latin class, which I should have been paying attention to, and this just popped up in my head. I'm thinking it's in City of Ashes, maybe right before the '**_**fell on his neck**_**' conversation with Jace. I like to think when they first started dating Alec would have been shy but then get all into the moment and forget his shyness because I imagine Alec must have been really sexually frustrated by the time he met Magnus.**

**So anyway, hope you enjoy, love reviews**

**Magnus and Alec do not belong to me; if Magnus belonged to me I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfiction**

Magnus kissed him passionately but slowly, steadily, as he lowered him to the bed. One hand was pressed low against Alec's back bringing their torsos together. The other hand was braced against the bed so he could hover over Alec, pushing him back on to the bead.

Alec leaned on his elbows rising up to meet Magnus and his kisses.

The kiss was still slow but it was as if Magnus was pouring all of his feelings, all his desire into the kiss. It made Alec feel warm all over and sent chills down his spine. A deep longing ache filled him making all his muscles quiver like they were about to explode.

Magnus put a knee up on the bed. Alec pushed back with his feet and elbows 'til he was in the center of the bed. Magnus followed him. He lay over Alec, settling between his legs, grinding their hips together making Alec groan. He rested his weight on his arms but let his body press gently against Alec so they were touching from head to foot.

Alec ran his palms flat up and around the side of Magnus's stomach. The shirt rose revealing a couple of inches of smooth honey skin. Alec licked the bottom lip still attached to his own. He wanted to taste that golden skin.

He pushed against Magnus rolling them over and straddling Magnus's hips.

Magnus looked up at him, his cat eyes sparkling with mischief and desire and… love?

His hands ran up and down Alec's jean clad thighs. Alec rolled his hips down in response. Magnus hissed softly under his breath.

Alec pushed Magnus's shirt farther up exposing more skin. Scooting back over Magnus's hips he bent over til his lips brushed gently over Magnus's skin.

He ran his tongue flat over the place where Magnus didn't have a belly button. Magnus gasped arching up into Alec's mouth.

Alec continued to kiss, lick, suck and nibble on Magnus's skin, pushing his shirt further up as he explored. He wanted to touch, feel, taste every inch of Magnus.

Magnus wasn't discouraging him. His chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing. His hips rolled up and down steadily. His hands ran through Alec's hair pressing his mouth on his skin.

He continued pushing Magnus's shirt up until Magnus lifted up his arms and shoulders letting Alec drag the shirt off.

Alec sat up to admire his handiwork, matching the grind of Magnus's hips with his own.

Magnus's chest was scattered with marks, not curling black runes left by a stele but reddish bruise like patches left by Alec's mouth.

Magnus looked amazing sprawled beneath him, panting, lips swollen, hair disheveled. His own sweater felt suddenly heavy. After a moment's hesitation he pulled it off, blushing.

Magnus ran his eyes hungrily over Alec's toned, rune scarred chest. Then he threaded his hands in Alec's hair and pulled him down for another kiss rolling them back over.

This kiss was more hurried than the last, more needy. They panted into each other's mouths.

Using the hand still in Alec's hair Magnus pulled his head back giving him a better angle to completely ravish the young shadowhunter's neck and chest.

His other hand slid down Alec's torso taking in the planes of muscle and thin white scars. Blue sparks danced around his hand on to Alec's skin. They sent little shock waves of pleasure through Alec making him gasp and moan. He could imagine that hand somewhere else sending out its blue sparks and he groaned lifting his hips off the bed.

Magnus's hand had just started teasing the band of Alec's jeans when a buzzing started at the edge of his awareness. His mind was so full of pleasure that he could have forgotten it but it got more insistant and now Magnus was stopping.

As his senses cleared Alec realized it was his phone vibrating in his jacket on the floor next to the bed. Magnus sat back on his knees and looked at him expectantly. His eyes blazed in frustration.

Alec huffed before leaning over to fish the phone out of the heap of fabric on the floor. He checked the caller ID: Izzy.

If he were anyone else in the world he would have ignored the call but he was a shadowhunter and as such he always had to be available and ready to protect his family. It was probably nothing but just in case… he flipped the phone open.

"Izzy?"

Isabelle shot off immediately, "Alec, there's something up with Jace and I think you should come talk to him. I mean I think he might actually talk to you. Something's going on. Where are you anyway?"

As much as he wanted to stay with Magnus some part of him still longed to be at Jace's side whenever he might need him. He felt a pang of guilt for it. But he really should be there he told himself. He sighed

"I'll be there in a little bit Izzy." He flipped the phone shut.

He looked over his shoulder. Magnus didn't say anything just rolled his eyes and tossed him his sweater. Alec pulled it back over his head and grabbed his jacket.

Not bothering to replace his shirt Magnus led him to the door.

When he turned in the doorway to say goodbye, or something, Magnus threaded his hand in Alec's hair again and pulled him in for a mind-numbing, breath-stealing, heart-stopping kiss.

After several very hot moments Magnus pulled back. He smirked and gave a little wave as he shut the door in Alec's face.

Still a little dazed Alec stumbled down the stairs, outside and made his way to the institute.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
